His Afternoon Break
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: Arthur followed the same routine every day, and needless to say, his afternoon break was by far his favourite part of the day. FrUK fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **His Afternoon Break**

Arthur Kirkland let out a sigh of relief as his emerald eyes darted to the clock on the bland wall of his office. The hands showed it was five minutes to 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

 _Perfect._

He smiled softly to himself, standing and scooping his paperwork into his well-worn briefcase, the white office light catching the gold of his wedding ring and making it glint beautifully. Arthur tugged on his coat, already halfway out of the door as he was always eager to go on his break.

He punched the button to summon the lift, tapping his foot impatiently as he knew his husband would be upset if he was even a minute late. The lift doors opened slowly, rattling slightly as they seemed weary of the same old routine. Arthur leapt inside, pushing the button for the ground floor and then pushing the button to close the doors prematurely, not caring that any of his co-workers may have wanted to use the lift as well.

 _Three minutes to one._

Arthur clutched his briefcase tightly as he exited the lift, weaving among the throngs of people he encountered outside his office building as he purposefully strode down the street to the same place he always went to on his breaks.

 _One minute to one._

The Englishman felt a warm sense of relief and familiarity as he entered a small, cosy-looking café. The smell of freshly baked pastries and cakes greeted him, surrounding him in a heavenly way and making him realise just how hungry he was. He took a seat in one of the booths, noting that a few customers sat dotted around the café, but his attention was captured by the figure gliding between the tables. The man was carrying fresh pastries in one hand, neatly depositing them on a table where two customers happily received them, and as he spoke with them, his voice carried across to Arthur, laced with a heavy French accent that never failed to make Arthur's heart flutter.

Sparkling blue eyes fell on Arthur as the Frenchman noticed him, and the man smiled brightly, before swanning over to him and placing a chaste kiss to the Englishman's lips. Arthur sighed happily, for he never grew tired of his husband's affection.

" _Bonjour, mon cher_ ~" Francis purred, leaning over the edge of the booth slightly so he could be closer to Arthur. Arthur chuckled softly, patting the seat next to him in invitation, and the Frenchman sat next to him happily.

Every day was the same for them. Arthur would leave for work before Francis woke up, but he would always be at the café at exactly 1 o'clock in the afternoon so that he could spend time with his husband. Francis would always have a pot of tea and some pastries ready and saved especially for him, and Feliciano, the other waiter in the café, would watch the floor while Francis took a break with Arthur.

The two had been married for almost four years now, and Arthur had bought the café for Francis three years ago, knowing it was the Frenchman's dream to own his own café. Their two sons, Alfred and Matthew, would help Francis on the weekends when they weren't at school, and the teenagers were more than happy to help serve tables and look after the customers.

Arthur's heart swelled with pride as he thought of how successful his husband's business was, and he took Francis' left hand in his, caressing his knuckles and rubbing his thumb over the finger that donned an identical gold wedding ring to the one he wore himself. Francis smiled, chatting happily about his day as he cuddled against Arthur's chest, crinkling the Englishman's nicely-pressed suit, but he didn't complain. Arthur listened, occasionally making a snide remark or sarcastic comment, to which Francis would either roll his eyes or laugh, taking it in good humour.

All too soon, however, Arthur's break was over, and he reluctantly stood up from the booth, disentangling himself from his husband's loving embrace. Francis pouted, but he moved to stand as well as he understood that they both had to get back to work. But before Arthur left, Francis pulled him into a soft, loving kiss which Arthur happily reciprocated.

The Englishman pulled back first, gently tucking Francis' long blonde hair behind his ear affectionately.

"Dinner is at six~" Francis chimed as he always did, and Arthur nodded.

"I'll be there." He promised, pecking the Frenchman's lips before grabbing his briefcase again.

He offered Francis a small wave as he left the café he had grown so fond of, glancing back to see Francis had returned to waiting tables with the effortless grace he always pulled off.

Trudging back to his office, Arthur felt a renewed sense of contentedness. Needless to say, his afternoon break was his favourite part of the day.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a short drabble because I wanted to write something XD Please review and let me know if you liked the idea or not~**

 **Thanks for reading x**


End file.
